


Nightmare | Drarry

by drarrypottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrypottah/pseuds/drarrypottah
Summary: After the war, some of the students have returned to Hogwarts for the 8th year. Students who had their own common rooms and dormitories have been coupled as roommates due to McGonagall's excuse of 'uniting the houses'. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have started sharing a room. They try to ignore each other despite the mutual hatred.Harry has nightmares at night and he's not able to move past them. One of these nights, Draco decides he's had enough and tries to wake Harry. However, he suddenly finds himself in Harry's dream. Or rather, his nightmare.The universe and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ♡
> 
> I am happy to see you all. I want to make an explanation before we begin.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction in my own language that is not English. I will be paying for all chapters' translation. That's why I don't know how often I will update the story. 
> 
> If you want to be a part of the translation process, you can buy for me a coffee on ko-fi (same username) and support. I will spend all donations on the translation work. Of course, you don't have to do that! ♡ Thanks! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, let's go! ♡

Ever since the war ended, the wizarding world had been peaceful. The fear of death no longer kept people up at night. No one was struggling with the possibility of their loved ones getting hurt anymore. Even though it was hard to admit and get used to at first, they all knew that the danger was over now. The war was won, Voldemort was destroyed, nearly all of his followers were caught and sent to Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic was cleaned from the traitors and was stronger than ever with the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley. In the last five months, the wounds were healed as much as possible. In short, everything was fine. This peace had found Hogwarts as well, the school year was progressing smoothly after a long time. All students were trying to forget the past and focus on their education. Except one. Harry Potter.

Despite him being one of the people who deserved peace the most, he couldn't get rid of the shadow of the past. In his nightmares, he relived the war from five months ago, and all the bad things that happened to him until the war. He couldn't stop it, no matter how badly he wanted to. When he was awake, he was the hero who led the war, but the moment he fell asleep, he turned into a helpless child. And one thing that made everything worse was Draco Malfoy being his roommate.

The first time he decided that returning for the 8th year was a bad idea; was when he found out that he had to be roommates with him. He didn't care that the male was a good person now - Draco was the symbol of the past he hated to remember, the past that caused these nightmares. Draco was an ex-Death Eater who tried to kill Dumbledore. Harry hadn't forgotten how the male saved his life in the Malfoy Mansion. He knew Draco wasn't an evil person like all the other Death Eaters. Still, he hated having to see him every morning and night, during classes and in the dining hall, in the common rooms, practically everywhere. During the month they had to put up with each other, they hadn't had a fight, but they hadn't really communicated either. They didn't talk. Their eyes didn't meet in the room, they didn't directly communicate, they didn't even greet each other. It was as if there was a silent agreement between them. And they abided by the agreement by ignoring each other.

Draco's eyes opened when he heard a pained scream towards five in the morning. With his heart beating wildly in his chest, he sat up in the bed and looked at the direction of the noise. At Harry. In his bed pressed against the opposite wall, he was writhing, his voice was echoing in the room, in the entire dormitory. Draco could see him sweating from his bed. He didn't know what to do as Harry's voice grew louder. He witnessed him having nightmares before, actually, he witnessed it pretty often but this was a first. Usually, Harry would put a silencing charm around his bed. If Draco happened to be awake, he would only see Harry sweating and moving around in bed. He would pay it no mind and continue sleeping.

He didn't know what to do. When he was about to call out to Harry, the door opened. First Ron entered, followed by Neville and Seamus.

"Harry!" said Ron, running to the bed. "Wake up, mate! Wake up!" He grabbed Harry's shoulders and started to shake him lightly. "You are having a nightmare, everything is alright, mate. Come on."

Then Hermione entered the room. She pushed Neville and Seamus aside and walked to the front, her worried gaze fixing on Harry's face. She still looked the calmest. "Leave it to me," she said, pushing Ron's hands away. As Harry continued writhing on the bed, looking as if he was having trouble breathing, she mumbled "I'm sorry," and landed a hard smack on Harry's face.

"Hermione!"

"Wow..."

"I wasn't expecting that."

As Ron, Neville, and Seamus reacted simultaneously, Harry's eyes flew open and he sat up. He looked at the people around him, panting, trying to understand what just happened.

"Calm down, mate." Ron tried to explain right away. "You were having a nightmare, you are fine, there's nothing wrong."

"Breathe," reminded Hermione. Then she gave him a glass of water.

Harry took deep breaths, trying to calm down. He knew that the effects of the nightmare he just had wouldn't go away so easily, but at least he was awake. When he calmed down a little, he took a few sips from the glass in his hand. Meanwhile, Draco was already in his bed, the blankets pulled all the way up to his face.

"You scared us, Harry, your voice echoed in the whole dormitory." Neville placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Do you feel better?"

"I'm sorry," mumbled Harry. "I forgot to do the charm before falling asleep."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Ron immediately.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure? We can hang out in the common room if you want."

"I'm sure," Harry smiled, hoping to be persuasive. "Go on, don't stay awake any longer." Then he pointedly stared at Draco's bed, it was a message, telling his friends to leave.

"Whatever," grumbled Ron. "Anyway, you try to sleep. See you in the morning."

"See you, thank you. I think you are the reason why my cheek is aching, Hermione." Hermione gave an apologetic smile and Harry laughed quietly. "Good night."

After his friends left, Harry stared at the other bed in the room and thought that the male was asleep. Maybe Draco was putting silencing charms around his own bed. Harry hoped that was the case. He didn't want Draco to see him like this. He couldn't put up with Draco's attitude because he 'lost sleep because of him'.

•

Harry couldn't sleep at all that night. Actually, he didn't. He didn't take the risk by trying to sleep, he didn't want to have another nightmare. When it was morning, he paid special attention to Draco's demeanor to see if he witnessed what happened that night. When he decided that nothing had changed, he went down to breakfast, relieved. After a busy day, the night came, and he met up with his friends in the common room. The eighth-years' common room had a very different atmosphere compared to the common rooms of the houses. Despite the new actions taken to unite the houses, there were still people grouping together, especially Slytherin and Gryffindor students.

The golden trio were in front of the fireplace, in their usual seat. Dean and Seamus were sitting on the floor close to them, talking about Quidditch. Neville was having a deep conversation about plants with his friends from Hufflepuff, one topic that didn't interest Harry at all.

"Are you going to cry like a baby tonight too, Potter?" With this sentence, everybody got quiet, eyes finding the owner of the voice. It was Pansy, coming from the direction of the dorms. As she walked towards the leather couch on the other side of the common room, she had a condescending smile on her face. "If yes, tell us. We can prepare to make sure your nightmares don't wake us up."

"If you had been able to deliver me to Voldemort, you wouldn't be waking up right now because of my nightmares, Parkinson," Harry spoke calmly, gaze never leaving the newspaper in his hands. "But unfortunately, you would be the one waking others up with nightmares." He folded the newspaper and stared at Pansy's eyes, challenging her. "Of course, I don't know if that would be allowed in your slavery rules."

"Who do you think you are?" asked Pansy, challenging him the same way.

"I think I fought in the good side and won the war, Parkinson. The real question is; who do you think you are?"

"Pot-"

"Pansy," it was Draco who interrupted her from his place at the leather couch. "Come."

Pansy sat down next to Theodore, angry. Gryffindors had pleased smiles on their faces. Especially Ron looked very happy. He walked up to Harry and whispered, "That was good,"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's reaction, but she knew Pansy deserved that. "Pay no mind to her." She said to Harry. "She is just angry cause you destroyed her at the duel today."

"I don't care about her," he shrugged. "How about chess, Ron?"

"When have I ever said no to that?"

•

When he returned to his room late at night after idling around in the common room, Draco was awake. He was in bed, reading something. Harry ignored him, walked to his own side, and took care of the silencing charm first. He couldn't risk experiencing the same thing again. He was used to the nightmares, he could take care of himself. He didn't want to worry his friends and wake them all up.

After getting in bed, he studied at the Marauder's Map for some time. It had become a habit, he had to see that there was no danger lurking around in school. There was something he couldn't get used to in the map: seeing his name and Draco's so close to one another. Following Draco's name on the map had become an obsession during the sixth year, and now he couldn't help but find his name, even though he was in the bed right across his...

When he decided that his eyes were tired enough, he folded the map and put it under his pillow. Then he put aside his wand and glasses, closing his eyes. He was hoping that it'd be a comfortable night without any nightmares. He did that every night, though. Sometimes it worked, but most of the time, he was just disappointed.

Draco, who had been watching since Harry entered the room, couldn't help the way his eyes kept moving over to him even after Harry fell asleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to hear anything since Harry put the charm, and he was curious if he was having nightmares. Grumbling to himself, he tried to focus on the book in his hands but when he failed, he put the book aside, starting to study the room. What was there to study? His own side was very tidy and orderly. Harry's side though... it was a view that Draco hated to look at. All of his stuff was just thrown around, half of his suitcase was peeking out from under his bed... half of the Gryffindor scarf was in the suitcase, the other half on the floor. All of the books were messy. There was no order at all.

After a failed attempt to distract himself by studying the room, Draco found himself watching Harry once again. Once he noticed how ridiculous he was acting, he went back to reading his book. After about half an hour, his head raised, looking at the bed across his own. Just like the other nights, he couldn't hear anything, but he could see Harry's body convulsing. If this was any other night Draco would be sleeping, paying it no mind. But now, he couldn't stop thinking about the screams from the previous night. Was Harry screaming again? Or was it really a silent nightmare this time?

"Mind your business, Draco," he mumbled to himself. He looked away from Harry and placed his book on the bedside table, putting his head on his pillow and closing his eyes. He didn't care about Harry's nightmares. He tried to convince himself of that, but he failed.

"Damn it," he grumbled and sat up, once again. When he saw that Harry was still writhing on the bed, he got up, walked over to his side. After three steps, the silence slowly started to fade. He could feel the pain in Harry's breathing and his much quieter groans. That was enough for him to decide, he was going to wake him up. If Harry asked him why, he was just going to say the charm hadn't worked and he was woken up by the noise.

"Potter," he said at first, standing two steps away from the bed. "Potter. Wake up." When Harry didn't react, he got closer and stood right above the bed. "Potter. Get out of that damn nightmare and wake up. I don't know what bullshit you are dreaming about but I don't care, wake up."

When Harry showed no reaction, he thought about landing a hard smack on his face just like Hermione did. He wished he could do that. Hermione had good intentions, but if he did the same, he knew they would hail down on him. He poked Harry's hand with his index finger. "Wake the hell up!" he protested.

"Damn it, Potter! Do whatever you want, I'm gonna go to sl-" when he tried to pull back before he could comprehend it, Harry's hand grabbed his own. Then everything happened so fast.

Harry, his bed, everything else in the room, disappeared in a black mist. Draco was outside now, somewhere he didn't recognize. He tried looking around to figure out where he was but he couldn't; it was as if he didn't have control of his own body.

_"Come on!"_

The voice felt familiar, and he wanted to look. He was successful this time, but he saw something - no, someone he wasn't expecting: Cedric Diggory. He was in front of him in his clothes from Triwizard Tournament. There was a cup right in front of them. Draco heard Harry's voice.

_"Both of us."_

_"What?"_

_"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."_

At that moment Draco figured out why he wasn't able to control his body. He couldn't because this wasn't his body. He was in Harry's dream, in Harry's body. And most importantly; he couldn't communicate with his own body and didn't know how to return to his room. He was overwhelmed by these feelings he couldn't figure out. Worry, fear, excitement. Whatever Harry felt at that moment; he felt it all. 

•••


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Cedric each grabbed one handle of the Triwizard Cup, and their feet left the floor. They were sucked into a blast of howling wind and color. When their feet touched the ground, they were far away from Hogwarts, in a graveyard. Draco was trying to figure out what just happened, he was still not used to being a prisoner in Harry's body, being unable to move at his free will was infuriating. He was as curious as Harry and Cedric about who was coming from the other side. Then he heard the voice.

_"Kill the spare."_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

After a flash of blinding green light, there was the sound of a body hitting the ground. The burning of the scar was insufferably painful and Draco could feel the pain to its fullest extent. As the pain dwindled and Harry opened his eyes, he saw Cedric on the ground, next to him. He was dead. Draco already knew that Harry wouldn't ever forget how helpless, scared, and in denial he was at that moment.

Then, Harry was pulled up to his feet before he could react, and he was dragged by a man in a cloak. With the help of the light coming from the tip of the man's wand, he could read 'Tom Riddle' on the gravestone he was pushed towards. With the ropes that the man conjured, he was tied to the gravestone from his neck down to his ankles. Draco wished for Harry's resistance to be enough. He wished for him to break free.

_"You!"_ Even though Harry somehow recognized the guy, Draco was clueless. He could feel what Harry felt, but he couldn't read his mind.

Everything progressed so fast during the remainder of the dream as if the time was on fast forward. Draco recognized the snake, he knew who it belonged to. Then the man added something to the cauldron. With the time skips in the dream, Draco couldn't figure out what had happened. As he grew more worried, he felt an intense pain in his right elbow. Immediately after, Draco saw him. Lord Voldemort.

He saw Voldemort sending a message through the Dark Mark. His view darkened, and then lightened again. This time, Voldemort was talking.

_"You, Harry Potter, are standing on the bones of my father."_

_"A Muggle and a fool... very like your mother."_

_"Your mother died to defend you as a child... and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death..."_

Voldemort's voice was ringing in his head as the scene changed again and again. Draco thought Harry was trying to wake up from his nightmare. It felt like he didn't want to see this, and the scenes kept getting blurry. When he could see clearly again, The Death Eaters had started to arrive. They were kissing the tips of Voldemort's cloak. When the scene changed again, Draco heard his father's voice. At that moment, he felt an intense disgust that was able to drown Harry's feelings. He'd seen his father obeying him before, but after what had happened, after the war, Draco's had a drastic change of mind.

Voldemort was talking about how he came back. He explained how Harry stopped him in the previous years and how they made it to this night. Then he made Harry, therefore Draco, feel intense pain.

"Crucio!"

As he suffered the excruciating pain, the laughter of the people around him got louder. Draco thought this was a pathetic and ridiculous sight. They were torturing a fourteen-year-old, defenseless child, and enjoying it. To top it all, Voldemort was telling him that he was going to give him the chance to fight.

Then, once again, everything happened so fast. Harry faced the Cruciatus one more time. He resisted the Imperius curse. He tried to run. Then he faced Voldemort, and two voices were heard, shouting simultaneously.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

The lights of the spells from Harry and Voldemort's wands were tied to one another with a golden thread. Then some grey stuff, like smoke, started coming out of Voldemort's wand, accompanied by echoing screams of pain. The ghosts of the people killed by Voldemort's wand were appearing one by one. Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, an old man, Harry's parents... They started to give Harry instructions.

_"Harry, take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my father."_

Draco could no longer tell if this fear belonged to Harry, or himself. He was madly terrified. When Harry broke the connection and started to run, he was terrified. Even though he knew Harry would get away, even though he knew they were in the same room right now, he was terrified.

Harry struggled, but finally made it to Cedric's body, and _accio'd_ the Triwizard Cup. The second his fingers touched it, he felt the jerk, which meant the Portkey had worked. As Harry and Cedric's dead body were sucked into the wind and color, Draco felt like his insides were being sucked in too. When the scene cleared up, he found himself in his room. He was standing next to Harry, and his hand was free.

As he reflexively took a step back, he noticed that he was shaking. His chest was heaving, he was gasping for breath. Harry was still asleep, and his face was completely wet from tears and sweat. Draco had no idea what just happened, how he was sucked into Harry's dream, but he hated it. Even though his body didn't hurt at the moment, there was no way to explain the pain, the despair, the anger, and the fear he felt in the dream. And these feelings didn't even belong to him.

His feet continued to step back anxiously, his legs had no strength, and once the back of his knees hit the bed he couldn't stand up anymore. He sat down, eyes still fixed on Harry. For the first time in his life, Draco pitied Harry, and he didn't know how this would change the way he saw him.

•

When Harry woke up in the morning, he didn't feel any different. It was the start of an ordinary morning after another night filled with nightmares, the usual. It was different for Draco though. He wasn't able to sleep all night. He couldn't fall asleep from thinking about how he made it into Harry's dream, what he saw there, what he felt. When the morning came, he had no choice but to leave his bed.

Even though he noticed that Draco was awake, Harry started to get ready, ignoring him. After putting on his pants he started to look through his socks.

"Good morning."

Harry froze with socks in his hands. After a few seconds, he assumed he had heard wrong, and took two socks, heading to his bed.

"Are you unaware of the rules of courtesy, Potter?"

This time, Harry's confused eyes found Draco. "Huh?" he said reflexively. "I thought I misheard." He shrugged. "Good morning to you too, Malfoy. What's up? Did you see me in your dream?"

"What?" Even the word ' _dream'_ was enough for Draco to tense up.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he whispered and sat down on his bed, putting on his socks. Draco was watching him carefully.

"I know your eyesight is bad, but don't you think it's a problem that you can't differentiate between mismatching socks?" asked Draco.

"I'm aware that they are mismatching," said Harry, putting on the second socks on his feet. Then he looked at his feet and smiled to himself.

Draco couldn't make sense of the ridiculous situation, but he decided that he didn't want to learn the details. He closed the subject of socks and started another one. "You seemed to be having a nightmare," he said, buttoning up his shirt. Harry kept quiet, so he continued. "What was it about?"

Harry was uncomfortable with the subject. "What is it to you?" he said with a glare. "It is none of your business, Malfoy. You and your friends can find something else to have fun with, something other than my nightmares."

"That wasn't my int-" Before Draco could finish his explanation Harry had grabbed his robe and left the room. Draco sighed deeply. "Jackass". He mumbled to himself. "Moron. It's my fault for talking to him!"

•

The questions occupying Draco's mind never left, not even for one moment during the whole day. He was wondering how he made it into the dream. He didn't know if Harry was aware of it. After all, Harry was the one who grabbed his hand, and then Draco found himself in his dream. Maybe Harry knew, but he was trying to act as nothing happened. The uncertainty was bothering Draco more with every passing minute.

After transfiguration class ended, he waited for everyone else to leave. Professor McGonagall noticed that Draco was idling around on purpose, and she started to wait instead of leaving. When they were finally alone, Draco looked like he couldn't bring himself to ask, so she spoke first.

"Looks like you have a question, Malfoy."

Draco took a deep breath and approached the professor's desk, standing in front of her. "Yes, professor," he said calmly. "There is something I am curious about."

"I'm listening."

"Is it possible to enter someone else's dream?" he asked openly. He wasn't going to tell her about what happened that night but how else could he ask that question?

"Could you be more specific?" asked Professor, curious.

"What I mean is, could we see someone else's dream, involuntarily?"

"That wasn't more specific, but alright, I'm assuming that you prefer not to give me details," replied McGonagall. "I could say that it's possible, but in different ways. Dreams are important in our world, and there are lots of spells about them. Entering a person's dream, sharing a dream, or making someone dream of something is possible, voluntarily or involuntarily."

"I see," said Draco, lost in thought. "How could I learn about how it works?"

"I'm sure you can find something if you look up the 'bonding spells' section in the library."

"Bonding spells?" Draco asked, confused. "What does this have to do with bonding spells?"

"Look it up, Malfoy. Now, if you excuse me, I have a business I should attend to."

"Thank you, Professor," he nodded, walking towards the door.

"Malfoy," called out McGonagall. When Draco turned to him, she was looking at him over her glasses. "I hope you are not up to something that I would not approve of."

"Don't worry, I was just curious. I am not up to anything bad."

"Alright, you may leave."

As soon as Draco left the class, he headed for the library, almost running. Just like the professor said, he found the bonding spells section and started to look through the books. He looked at the contents, searching for the word 'dream'. Almost fifty books later and he still hadn't found the type of book he needed. But he didn't intend to give up so easily.

He looked through ten more books.

Then ten more...

When he reached for an old, dusty book, he was about to lose all hope. The cover of the book was about to be torn off, he took it carefully and wiped the dust with his robe. He opened the cover which said 'Strong Bonding Spells' and turned a few pages. He skimmed through the contents, then he halted. It said 'Dream Bonds'. The sub-headings right under it were all about dreams. He wanted to open that page and read it right away, but he didn't want to skip any details. He closed the book and put it in his bag. After that, he quickly looked through the rest of the books and found three more which mentioned dreams. It was past nine when he made his way to the dorms with the books in his bag.

When he entered the common room, he saw his friends sitting on the leather couch, but he paid them no mind and headed for the dorms.

"Hey, Draco!" called Blaise. "Where were you? Come here!"

"I've stuff to do," Draco replied without pausing and looking at them. They said some more stuff behind him but he took no notice. When he entered the room, Harry was at his desk. He lifted his head to look at Draco momentarily, then turned back to his homework. This was good for Draco. He put his heavy bag on the bed and changed quickly. As soon as he put on his pajamas, he sat cross-legged on his bed, took the book that looked the oldest, and opened the page about dreams.

_'Dreams' can be the foundation of some bonding spells._

From the first sentence, Draco felt that he was at the right place, and he continued to read quickly. There were tons of unnecessary and confusing details. As he kept reading, he caught some details concerning him and he reread those sentences to fully comprehend them. When he reached the sub-heading _Pull into the dream, and be pulled into the dream_ , his heart was beating at his ears. Just to be safe, he looked up at Harry. Once he saw that the other was still busy with his homework, he turned his attention back to the book.

_There have been cases in which some wizards and witches pulled another person into their dreams. This is the foundation of a very rare bond. The person who has the dream needs help because they think that they cannot cope with the emotions they experience at that time by themselves, and due to this, they unconsciously connect with someone else and pull them to their dream. This is considered a cry for help. It allows the person who was pulled into the dream to see the dream, which is generally a dream based on fear, a nightmare. The person pulled into the dream usually sees through the eyes of the dreamer. However, it is possible to change this."_

_The reason why this situation is rare, is because of the fact that it is impossible for someone to pull a random person into their dream. There should be a special bond between the two people to make this possible. The bonds established with powerful spells such as the Unbreakable Vow, the strong feelings between the two are of great importance._

_It's known that skin contact can be the method to pull someone into a dream. However, if the bond between the two gets stronger, there won't be an obligation to have skin contact. The bond between them will create an invisible bridge between their minds, and with this, one person can voluntarily enter the other's dream, watch it from an outsider's perspective, change it, or make the person see what they want them to see._

Draco lifted his head, shocked, eyes finding Harry. What kind of a bond did they have that Harry was able to pull him into his dream? He could understand Harry feeling alone and needing help, but did he _really_ want Draco to be the one helping him? _Draco Malfoy?_ Draco thought it was nonsense. There was no vow, no promise between them. As far as he knew, there was no bond between him and Harry to cause this. Yes, the way he entered his dream was just like what the book described, but it had to be because of another spell. When Harry stood up from his chair Draco quickly turned to the book and continued reading.

_Since this bond can only be built due to positive reasons, there have been no cases of someone using it for ill intentions._

Positive reasons? POSITIVE REASONS? He had a bond with Harry, and it was a positive one, huh? Draco wanted to laugh, but he didn't want to attract Harry's attention, so he held back. Meanwhile, Harry had already taken care of the silencing charm and had moved to his bed.

Even though Draco didn't want to believe what was written, his curiosity got the best of him, and he flipped the page. Only disappointment greeted him though because the rest of the pages were gone. Page 108 was followed by page 130. That chapter had nothing to do with dreams. Draco threw the book at the other side of the bed, upset. He could try his luck with the other books, but his eyes were hurting. To top it all, since Harry was about to fall asleep, Draco was wondering if he was going to have another nightmare tonight.

He fought sleep for a long time, his eyes never leaving Harry. Once he was sure that the male was asleep, he stood up and walked over to his side of the bed. Harry didn't look like he was having a nightmare. He was breathing calmly, quietly. Despite that, Draco couldn't help himself, he reached out and touched Harry's hand with his finger. He was prepared to enter another dream, but.... Nothing happened. With narrowed eyes, he pulled his hand back. Then he tried again. Again, there was nothing. Even though he had touched Harry's hand numerous times, he couldn't get the result he wanted to, so he stepped away with a sigh. He couldn't expect Harry to have nightmares all night. Draco would probably fall asleep while watching him for signs of a nightmare, and he wouldn't be able to hear anything due to the silencing charm.

He had to sleep. But, he had to try his luck in case Harry started to have nightmares again. With a sudden decision, he took his wand, modified Harry's silencing charm, and made it cover the whole room. This way, the sounds would not reach outside of the room, but Draco would be able to hear him. Satisfied with the result, he turned to his bed, put the book in his bag in case Harry saw it, and got into bed, giving in to sleep. Tomorrow, he was going to look into this bond-nonsense once again and possibly see that what happened to him was nothing like what was written in the book. 

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! 
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction in my own language that is not English. I will be paying for all chapters' translation. That's why I don't know how often I will update the story.
> 
> If you want to be a part of the translation process, you can buy for me a coffee on ko-fi (same username) and support. I will spend all donations on the translation work. Of course, you don't have to do that! ♡ Thanks!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Share your thoughts with me, please. ♡


End file.
